Le plus beau jour de ma vie
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Mitchie est seule, Shane vient la voir. Ils passent la journée ensemble, et... tout ce qu'il trouve à lui dire c'est... "On ne peut plus être ami"


**Blabla de L'auteur :** _Salut je vais être rapide, je vous amène un OS que je dédie à la correctrice de _Time Tell Will_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Petit OS spécial pour _Chris87_. __**Joyeux anniversaire**_

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Disney.**

.

**Le plus beau jour de ma vie.**

_Un jour, alors qu'elle regardait un film romantique, entre une star de la chanson et une jeune fille ordinaire, (j'ai nommé starstruck) quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune fille mit son film en pause, et alla ouvrir. _

-Bonjour Mitchie tu vas bien ?

-Salut Shane. Oui et toi ?

-ça va merci.

-Entre, ne reste pas dehors. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _Demanda-t-elle._

-Non merci. En fait je voulais t'inviter quelque part.

-Où ça ?

-Surprise.

-OK. Je te suis. _Lui dit-elle_

_Mitchie éteignit son film se prépara vite fait, bien fait, et suivit son ami tranquillement. Enfin ami... Plus à ces yeux. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait compris qu'elle aimait Shane Gray. Non pas la rockstar, mais la personne en elle-même. Mais il la voyait simplement comme une sœur. Dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le nom du restaurant où il l'avait emmené et c'est seulement quand elle vit la décoration des tables qu'elle réalisa que ça devait être un restaurant assez chic. Mal à l'aise, Mitchie essaya de repérer le nom du lieu afin de déterminer combien d'étoile il avait. Elle ne remarqua seulement qu'il en avait trois et que Shane lui souriait. _

-Pourquoi tu souris ? _Demanda-t-elle surprise._

-Je ne sais pas trop mais à mon avis ça ne doit pas être pour la même raison que toi qui rougis. _Dit-il amusé._

-Euh... Tu... On passe commande ?

-Mitchie ? Tu as un problème ? _L'interrogea soudainement Shane._

-Non. Non. Tout va bien...

-C'est le fait que je t'invite qui te met mal à l'aise ?

-... Non. C'est juste que... Ce n'est pas un endroit où tout le monde peut aller...

-Quoi c'est le fait que ce soit un restaurant qui te gêne ?

-Oui...

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est gentil pour l'invitation ça me touche que tu ais eu envie de manger avec moi mais je crois que je vais rentrer.

-Non attends. S'il te plait reste.

-OK.

_La jeune fille prit sur elle pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes, et passa un bon moment avec son ami. A la fin du repas, il l'emmena voir un film au cinéma, et la prit dans ses bras pendant toute la durée de la séance. Après ils allèrent dans un parc pour discuter de musique, de littérature, et Shane commença à faire le pitre afin de la faire rire. A un moment, il se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller, et de là ils partirent tous les deux dans un petit combat amical qui se finit par Shane qui tomba sur Mitchie. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se relever et d'envisager de rentrer. Le jeune homme la raccompagna et arrivé devant chez elle, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis lui dit :_

-Mitchie, je... Je regrette mais on ne peut plus rester ami.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester ami avec toi.

-OK. J'ai compris. Tu as organisé cette belle journée pour essayer de faire en sorte que la nouvelle me ferait moins mal ? C'est ça ?

-Non attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-Tu as raison.

_La jeune fille commença à partir quand elle entendit derrière elle :_

-Je t'aime Mitchie Torres.

_La dénommée se retourna et Shane en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement. Avant de lui dire : _

-Voila pourquoi on ne peut plus rester de simple ami. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelque temps mais je n'osais pas te l'avouer.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as cru me faire comprendre là ?

-Oui. Mais normalement tu n'étais pas censé réagir au quart de tour. _Dit-il amusé._

-Ah... Euh... Désolée.

-Mais... J'aimerais savoir. Est-ce que tu...

-Oui. Je t'aime aussi Shane Gray. _Dit-elle dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser. _

_Il répondit au baiser, et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille._

**Fin**_._

_Voilà ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir rendez-vous en review_

_Ciao._

_SubaruShiro._


End file.
